


When We Crash

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Day 6: Ice Skating/Sledding/Skiing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: Holster and Jack were arguing about whether it was better to sled headfirst or feet first when Dex had noticed that Nursey wasn’t participating in the conversation. Dex had nudged Nursey and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Nursey had grown up mostly in New York and was subsequently shocked when Nursey quietly admitted that he’d never been sledding before, and insisted that after dinner they go out. Everyone needed to barrel down a hill on a piece of plastic and foam at least one in their life. 
    Dex takes Nursey out to go sledding for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays aren't really celebrated where I live right now and therefore, I'm feeling the opposite of Holiday spirit so I figured maybe if I wrote about Holiday spirit, I'd be able to get in the Holiday spirit. I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. I wrote this one on my phone so there's probably gonna be a lot of them. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).

Day Six: Ice skating (and other winter fun-- sledding, skiing, etc.)

Nursey’s grip on Dex’s waist was starting to get painful.

“I can’t breath man, you’ve gotta loosen up a bit,” Dex said, using his gloved hands to try to break Nursey’s grip.

“Sorry,” Nursey muttered, letting go. His knees were still clenched tightly around Dex’s hips though. His hands grabbed at the loose sides of Dex’s jacket, making a swish swish noise as he tried to get purchase with his gloves.

“Are you ready?” Dex dug his heels into the snow on either side of the cheap foam and plastic sled they were on to move them closer to the edge of the. Nursey’s legs squeezed him tighter. Dex paused.

“I promise when we crash, you’ll probably end up on top of me,” Dex said seriously, patting Nursey’s knee.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I mean, the part about being on top of me was.” Dex started moving again and Nursey snorted.

“Wait- did you say ‘when’ we crash?” He got his arms around Dex’s waist again, squeezing tighter than before.

“Chill Nurse,” Dex laughed.

“I hate yo--” The rest of Nursey cut off into a shriek when Dex finally tipped the edge of the sled down the hill and gravity took over.

The hill was one of the most popular sledding hills in the area. It hadn’t snowed in a couple of days so the snow had been packed down by previous sledders, leaving behind an icy crust. It wasn’t ideal sledding conditions (Dex preferred freshly fallen snow where he could carve out his own path), but at dinner those on the team who hadn’t grown up in Georgia or California had been comparing the best sledding stories from their childhoods.

Holster and Jack were arguing about whether it was better to sled headfirst or feet first when Dex had noticed that Nursey wasn’t participating in the conversation. Dex had nudged Nursey and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Nursey had grown up mostly in New York and was subsequently shocked when Nursey quietly admitted that he’d never been sledding before, and insisted that after dinner they go out. Everyone needed to barrel down a hill on a piece of plastic and foam at least one in their life.

The combined weight of the two hockey players and the hard snow meant that they flew down the hill, stopping finally just before the rocky ground of the parking lot. Their distance from the base was pretty impressive.

Dex let out a bark of laughter when they stopped moving completely. “Oh man, that was fantastic! Little bumpy, but there’s only so much you can do with this kinda snow.” He braced himself on the ground to push himself up to a stand. He couldn’t get up though. Nursey was still clinging, having hooked his ankles together across Dex’s lap sometime between the top of the hill and now. Dex tried to twisted to see what he was doing and got a face full of snow for his troubles.

“What the fuck?” he cried, spitting out snow, and getting shoved sideways by Nursey. Righting himself but staying kneeling in the snow, Dex took his hat off to wipe at his eyes so he could glare Nursey who was glaring right back.

“You said we were going to crash so all I could think about was crashing and I think I missed the fun,” Nursey pouted. His cheeks were flushed, but Dex’s wasn’t sure if it was from the wind or his annoyance with Dex. Either way, he found it stupidly cute and he felt his forehead smooth out.

“Do you want to go again Nurse?” He asked, standing finally. He grabbed the sled.

“Of fucking course I want to do it again,” Nursey grumbled, taking Dex’s empty hand to pull himself up. “That was fucking awesome.”

Dex peaked Nursey on the cheek. “Told you.” Then shoved him back into the snow. “Now race you to the top!.” He made to start running, but Nursey got a hand around his ankle and pulled him down in the snow with him. He went down hard on his elbows.

“Ouch asshole,” Dex groaned, rolling over onto his back, half on the sled. Nursey laughed and army crawled through the snow so his face was level with Dex’s.

“I think you said something about me being on top,” he smirked, planting a kiss on Dex.

“So is that a no to another run?” Dex asked when they parted, lips tingling pleasantly from more than the cold.

Nursey pushed himself up out of the snow and yanked the sled out from under Dex. “Fuck no. I wanna drive this time.”

He managed to kick snow into Dex’s face again, but Dex was unable to bring himself to get annoyed as he followed Nursey up the hill.

It was quite the view.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Nursey hadn't gone sledding because no one wanted to be responsible for unleashing that kid on the other poor kids on the hill. I'm like 90% sure if Baby Nursey went on a sled, he'd end up accidentally breaking bones that weren't his own. By the time Nursey is old enough to go on his own, he's aware of his klutziness and doesn't want to accidentally break his own bones.


End file.
